character_and_universe_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts
Martial Arts (武道, Budō), is a fighting style within the art of sport types of many worlds, and beyond. They are codified systems and traditions of various fighting styles and combat practices, in which a unarmed hand-to-hand combat and/or armed combat possess. They contain systematized methods of training for combat, both armed and unarmed, which are practiced for a variety of reasons. There are a large number of distinct styles and schools of martial arts. Sometimes, schools or styles are introduced by individual teachers or masters, or as a brand name by a specific gym. Martial arts can be grouped by type or focus, or alternatively by regional origin. Hybrid martial arts or Mixed Martial arts refer to martial arts or fighting systems that incorporate techniques and theories from several particular martial arts . While numerous martial arts borrow or adapt from other arts and to some extent could be considered hybrids, a hybrid martial art emphasizes its disparate origins. ".''" :—About Martial Arts. Overview Codified systems and traditions of combat practices, which are practiced for a variety of reasons: self-defense, competition, physical health and fitness, entertainment, as well as mental, physical, and spiritual development. Training Schools There are several famous martial arts schools featured on Earth in the series: Mutaito Training Academy, Turtle School, Crane School, Orin Temple, Chin-Star School, Panther-Fang School, and King Chappa's Temple. Other lesser known schools include Satan Castle. In ''Dragon Ball Online, three new schools are introduced: the New Turtle School, the New Crane School, and the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. Also, Fighter 83 in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament is a master of martial arts called the Lion-style Kempo. Also, a World Martial Arts Tournament is held every three or five years on Papaya Island. The winner of this tournament will have the title of World Martial Arts Champion and get the considerable amount of 500,000 Zeni (later increased to ten million Zeni). Martial arts training The purpose of martial arts training is to push one's physical condition so that they become stronger. Examples of martial arts training in Dragon Ball include: Grandpa Gohan's training (Pre-''Dragon Ball), Master Roshi's Training (Tournament Saga), Korin's training (Commander Red Saga'' and King Piccolo Saga), Mr. Popo's training (Piccolo Jr. Saga and Vegeta Saga). Examples of martial arts training in Dragon Ball Z include: Piccolo's training (Vegeta Saga), King Kai's training (Vegeta Saga, Namek Saga), Grand Elder Guru's Unlock Potential (Namek Saga), Goku's Gravity Machine training (Namek Saga), Yardrat training (Garlic Jr. Saga), training for the Android conflict (Trunks Saga), Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga and Fusion Saga), Grand Kai's training (Great Saiyaman Saga), Chi-Chi's training (Great Saiyaman Saga), Mr. Satan's training (World Tournament Saga), Old Kai's Unlock Ability (Fusion Saga). Variation and Scope Martial arts may be categorized along a variety of criteria, including: * Traditional or historical arts vs. contemporary and modern hybrid martial arts. * Techniques taught: Armed vs. unarmed, and within these groups by type of weapon (swordsmanship, stick fighting etc.) and by type of combat (grappling vs. striking; stand-up fighting vs. ground fighting) * By application or intent: self-defense, combat sport, choreography or demonstration of forms, physical fitness, meditation, etc. * Within Chinese tradition: hard/external vs. soft/internal styles By Technical Focus Unarmed Unarmed martial arts can be broadly grouped into focusing on strikes, those focusing on grappling and those that cover both fields, often described as hybrid martial arts. Strikes * Punching: Boxing * Kicking: Capoeira, Savate, Tae Kwon Do * Others using strikes: Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo Grappling * Throwing: Hapkido, Judo, Sumo * Joint lock/Chokeholds/Submission holds: Aikido, Jujutsu, Brazilian Jiujitsu, Combat Sambo * Pinning Techniques: Judo, Wrestling, Lucha Libre Weapon-based :Main article: Weapons Those traditional martial arts which train armed combat often encompass a wide spectrum of melee weapons, including bladed weapons and polearms. Training with one specific weapon will be considered a style of martial arts in its own right, which is especially the case in Japanese martial arts with disciplines such as kenjutsu and kendo (sword), bojutsu (staff), and kyudo (archery). By application or intent Combat-oriented Martial arts can be used as a countermeasure that involves defending the well-being of oneself or of another from harm. They can be used as a competitive contact sport with one-on-one combat. Determining the winner depends on the particular contest's rules. In many fighting sports, a contestant wins by scoring more points than the opponent or by disabling the opponent. Health-oriented Many martial arts, especially those originating from Asia, also teach side disciplines which pertain to medicinal practices. This is particularly prevalent in traditional Asian martial arts which may teach bone-setting, herbalism, and other aspects of traditional medicine. Spirituality-oriented Martial arts can also be linked with religion and spirituality. Numerous systems are reputed to have been founded, disseminated, or practiced by monks or nuns. Throughout Asia, meditation may be incorporated as part of training. In those countries influenced by Hindu-Buddhist philosophy, the art itself may be used as an aid to attaining enlightenment. Some martial arts in various cultures can be performed in dance-like settings for various reasons, such as for evoking ferocity in preparation for battle or showing off skill in a more stylized manner. Many such martial arts incorporate music, especially strong percussive rhythms. Ki :Main article: Ki Ki is a power for a Martial Artist and the willpower of the user. The users of ki can drastically increase their attack and defense power to inhuman levels. Ki can be divided into two types, Dou and Sei. With Dou the martial artist uses anger to exceed their limits. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channeling it through a target to deal damage. With Sei the martial artist fights using hidden and calculated strength, focusing on sensing their environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger. Some people can learn to use both ki's through forbidden techniques. List of Martial Arts Styles * Ancient Martial Arts * Baguazhang * Boxing * Bufu * Chinese Kenpo * Combat Sambo * Furinji Style * Go no Sen * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Jujutsu * Kalarippayattu * Karate * Lucha Libre * Mixed Martial Artist * Muay Thai/Muay Boran * Nyakwondo * Ninjutsu * Old Ways * Pankration * Pencak Silat * Royal Martial Arts * Savate * Shamyo no Ri * Street Fighting * Sumo * Supreme Silat * Tae Kwon Do * Tenchi Mushin Ryuu * Taichi * Weapons * Xing Yi Quan * Zui Quan History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Martial Artists Etymology External links * Martial Arts Dragon Ball Wiki * Martial Arts History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Martial Arts Soul Eater Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Martial Arts